


Words, Words, Words

by ivanolix



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: Banter, Canon - TV, Communication, Established Relationship, F/M, Languages and Linguistics, POV Outsider, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-02
Updated: 2009-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The people on Earth don't speak the same language as Vala. Fluff ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words, Words, Words

**Author's Note:**

> I finally found a prompt for D/V that inspired me! There need to be more D/V prompts out there, seriously. I have another couple ficlets written, but I'll be going on vacation and won't have time to edit them until I get back at the end of July.

  
“Sweetie-pie.” Her voice tries for cuteness.

“Beloved.” And his is flat.

“Honey.” The slight upturn in her tone is cliche.

“Darling.” Again, his is smooth and without emphasis.

“Pumpkin.” Hers is a little teasing.

“Sweetheart.” This time his has just the slightest hint of challenge.

“Muffin.” And her voice tosses it back.

“Love.” Not the word, a person, says his intonation.

“Sugar.” And her voice is sweeter than it.

“I—”

When Daniel fails to finish an answer, Sam finally looks over to the other table. Vala’s just taken a sip of her glass of wine, but she all but punches the air with silent glee.

“There are more, I know,” Daniel protests.

Vala’s Cheshire Cat grin lights up the area, and she taps her finger on the fat book on the table. “And that was without even looking them up in the dictionary.”

“They wouldn’t even be in there, not with those definitions,” Daniel says, sounding dangerously like muttering.

“That’s the point,” Vala says with bright earnestness. “I told you, your language has more mushy words about food than ones that mean anything about love. It’s endearing, but strange, Daniel dear.”

“Hmm,” Daniel says, and takes a bite of his food.

 Sam can’t see his face, but she sees the dance in Vala’s eyes, and knows he’s given silent surrender.

A minute passes, and then Daniel comments, “You didn’t even bring up the non-food odd ones like Baby or Bunny.”

“Exactly,” Vala says with emphasis.

And Sam smiles to herself. They have no idea how alike they are, superficialities aside. And it’s cute.


End file.
